


I love you so much that I made this stupid song

by script_nef



Series: Life is a song. Sing it. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colde, Concert, F/M, Fluff, I Fxxking Love You, K-R&B - Freeform, Songfic, because he loves you, cringy and cheesy, he made a song for you, in the best way, semi's famous now, third year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: “Thank you for the past year. I made this for you, my love.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Life is a song. Sing it. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I love you so much that I made this stupid song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: **[[I Fxxking Love You — Colde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyRdnHXv0D0)]**

Semi readjusts the mic stand to his height, clearing his parched and tired throat. The crowd screams at him, somehow energetic even after two hours of yelling and singing along. He truly didn’t expect the hall to be sold out and the pressure of ending this experience perfect for 2,000 people feels like it’s crushing him from every direction. But then his eyes return to you and he can breathe again.

You give him a small wave, a sign of encouragement and support, while beaming away like the sun. His heart thumps, not because of stress or anxiety, but because of the rush of endorphins he receives thanks to you. 

“We’ve come to the end of our night.” Cries of “no!” and “just a couple more songs!” fill the hall. “What, you want some more?” Screams echo. “Well, I have one song, and a story I want to share with you guys.” The crowd falls silent as Semi clears his throat once again, nervousness digging into his skin.

“Three years ago, I made the best decision in my life by asking my girlfriend out. I can still remember her blushing face, how she tried to hide it behind her hands but failed miserably. When she nodded yes, it blew up my heart with love and happiness because it meant I could hold and stay with her.” Coos and squeals echo at his confession. His relationship was never a secret, not with him posting photos of you and mentioning you in every single live he held. His fans actually kept track.  
“Whenever I’m with her, the world is pink. And I just turn into a puddle whenever she smiles and talks to me because I’m faced with the fact that this gorgeous and wonderful person actually agreed to go out with me. She constantly supports and encourages me and is my biggest fan.”

He can see you smiling even though you cover it with your hands, a habit for whenever you’re embarrassed or shy. He wants to run off the stage, take you in his arms and kiss the daylights out of you. But the screams of his fans remind him of the ending song to his concert. 

“It’s my third anniversary with her today. And I thought what better way to show my feelings for my muse than to make a song? It’s kind of full of explicit language because that’s the only way I can fully capture my feelings, sorry about that.  
“Thank you for staying with me. I made this for you, my love.”

_Of all the words in the world, woo_   
_I want to tell you something, yeah_   
_Please accept it only from me, yeah_   
_You deserve it, yeah yeah_

_I love you, hey_   
_Baby I love you, oh yeah_   
_It’s too simple, oh oh oh_   
_The words that came to my mind when I see you_

_Hey baby fxxking I love you_   
_I really fxxking I love you, woo yeah_   
_You’re the only one in my head, yeah_

_If I_   
_If I say "I love you”_

_When I stand in front of you, yeah yeah yeah_   
_I can’t even say a word, woo yeah_   
_I don’t need any other words_   
_I just think that_

_Oh baby fxxking I love you, woo woo woo_   
_Oh really fxxking I love you, woo ooh yeah_   
_Hey baby fxxking I love you, yeah oh yeah_   
_I don’t remember anything else_

_I love you, yeah yeah_   
_I love you, yeah woo_   
_I love you so much_   
_That I made this stupid song_   
_There’s no other way to express it_

_I want to scream like this_   
_I want to get my heart out and show it to you_   
_Would you believe me if I did that?_   
_Fxxking I love you_   
_I fxxking love_   
_Fxxking I love you_   
_I fxxking love_

The thrumming of the guitar fades away and silence takes over Semi heaves a breath. The hall explodes in cheers and claps, drowning him with shrieks of “we love you so much!” and “you guys are so cute!” along with other muffled yells. He lifts his eyes to you for your reaction, and he can see tears drenching your cheeks. On one hand, he’s delighted by the fact that you’re so touched you’re crying. On the other hand, he hates your crying face even if it’s from joy.

He quickly bows to the crowd, thanking them for coming and hoping to see them on the next one, and makes his way to the backroom. After cleaning himself up from all the sweating and changing his clothes, Semi waits impatiently for you to walk in. He’s forbidden from leaving the room because he’ll probably be trampled by his fans, but every second away from you feels like torture. The only sound filling the small room is the slow ticking of the clock and his bouncing leg. 

The door finally creaks open to reveal you and he wastes no time in gathering you up in his arms, inhaling your scent before inspecting your face. Your eyes are swelling up and he gently brushes his fingers over them. A dazzling smile takes over your face.

“Eita, that was so beautiful! You’re such an amazing singer and delightful boyfriend, I love you so damn much! Mwah, mwah!” He chuckles at your exclamations as you press kisses onto his cheeks and lips, revelling in your affection. 

“You liked it? All my friends were saying it was cringey and cheesy…”

“Well then, it’s the absolute best kind of cringey and cheesy! I probably won’t ever be able to express my love for you as well as you can, so I’ll make it up by saying it until you’re sick of it! Then maybe one day, I’ll finally be able to show the extent of my love for you!”

But you already have. You might not have realised it, but you already have, long before he even thought of this song.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
